White Horse
by HelloOlivia15
Summary: No Draco! You PROMISED me! Sorry just isn't going to fix it this time” I growled. “But I love you” He whispered. Those three words were usually enough to get him out of trouble, but not today, not anymore. SONGFIC TO TAYLOR SWIFT'S WHITE HORSE.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING AND TAYLOR SWIFT :D**

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to_

"No Draco! You PROMISED me! Sorry just isn't going to fix it this time" I growled. Tears pooled in my eyes as I stared coldly at the boy in front of me. His steele eyes were clouding over. He gently reached up and cupped my delicate face in his large hands and wiped at my tears with his thumbs. "But I love you" He whispered. Those three words were usually enough to get him out of trouble, but not today, not anymore. His angelic face and his white blonde halo is all just for show, it's a mask to hide what he truly is in my eyes; the devil. I noticed now that we had comandeered the attention of not only every student in the great hall but also all the teachers. "Well you should have thought of that before" I hissed as I wrenched out of his grip and began to run the length of my house table to the doors, though he was faster and grabbed my wrist. From there it was a chain reaction; I grabbed my wand, he spun me around and I hit him with a petrificus totalus curse straight in the chest then ran away, much to the shock of eveyone else at hogwarts.

_As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you_

When I got back to the gryffindor common room I ran straight for the sixth year girls dormitory. I collapsed onto my four post bed in sobs. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. "G-g-go away" I sniffled and pushed myself off the bed. I got up and moved to the window seat puling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on top as the knocking continued. I stared out the widow for a long time, the rain hit the glass making pleasent 'plink' noises. Tears continued to stream down my face and drip onto my legs. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder gently and I jumped. I turned around to see Hermione, leave it to her to make it past my door sealing charm. Her soft, caring eyes looked down at me in concern. I collapsed into her arms sobbing and held onto her tightly as she soothed me. "Why 'Mione?" I asked getting up and wiping my eyes. "Why what Ginny?" She said, her eyes followed me as I paced back and forth across our room. "Why did I have to fall in love with HIM? Of all the boys in the world, I had to fall in love with a... a ... a ...." I couldn't even say it out loud. "A what Gin?" Hermione asked confused. "A deatheater" I whispered and fell to my knees sobbing.

_Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

Weeks have passed, everyday I don't talk to him my heart breaks a little more. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to me, in fact he's tried several times. Whether it's cornering me in the hallways or sending me notes in class. I ignore the notes, but as for the cornering I've learned it useful to always have someone there to protect me. Whether it be Ron, Harry, Neville or even Hermione (Draco's been a little scared of her since third year when she punched him) Draco tends to stay away when they're there. Unfortunately I didn't learn that until after I had to use a bat bogey hex on him outside divination class. I scold myself everyday for believing him when he told me that he wasn't going to get the mark. I'm so stupid! I should've known that he was lying. I should've known...

_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance._

I'm so weak. One look into his eyes and I'd be his, a puddle of goo on the floor. I need to grow a bloody backbone. But thinking back to fifth year when he first asked me out it was the same situation. A single look into his steele blue eyes and that was it. I never even had a chance, his eyes were hypnotizing the calmed me, they conforted me, they reassured me- or so I thought. In reality they tricked me. They tricked me into believing he was a good person, they tricked me into defending him, they tricked me into loving him.

_My mistake I didnt know to be in love you has to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

~ Happy endings are overrated, unnecessary even. I try not to think of the little house I had always pictured us living in when we grew up anymore. Or of the redhaired steele blue eyed babies, no need for those mental images anymore. All of my dreams for us are gone, no more. Bloody hell, I need to get my head out of the clouds and back to reality. I know now none of those things will happen so I need to get that bloody git and his children out of my head!

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted  
But I'm so sorry_

"Please Ginny?" He asked. I looked down at him and narrowed my eyes. "I need you, I'm bloody well in love with you! Please forgive me!?" he begged from the ground, where he was currently on his knees in the middle of the empty divination classroom begging. I was an astonishing sight, the almighty Draco Malfoy on his knees begging. Not just begging, GROVELING. I shook my head gently and stood up, and he scrambled up aswell. He really was a sight to behold, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his slytherin tie haphazardly tied atop his untucked white shirt. "I'm sorry" I whispered before dashing out of the class room. I could clearly hear frustrated screams and the sounds of things breaking as I ran down the long spiral staircase. I knew in my heart that that was the last time I would ever see Draco Malfoy. A lone tear slipped down my cheek as I turned to get one last look at the classroom. Uttering a silent goodbye I turned and contionued down the rest of the stairs and out of his life.

**Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.**


End file.
